VampireSurvivor
by KeyofKings
Summary: The protagonists of Devil Survivor, Hiero, ends up going to Yokai Academy. Can the winner of the war of Bel survive the new school?


I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Devil Survivor

Vampire+Survivor

It had been about a month since the lockdown in Tokyo came to an end. Thousands of people died during the incident. Most deaths were attributed to accidents, poisonous gas or riots. Hiero knew the truth of what happened. Most deaths in the lockdown were caused by demons and bad demon tamers. Tokyo had become the battleground for the war of Bel. Hiero won so that he could have the power to summon Babel, were Haru could sing her song and send the demons back to their world. The lockdown ended and everyone was returning to their nomal lives. His friends, Atsuro and Yuzu, were back in school now. Hiero was not attending with them because (much to Yuzu's displeasure) Naoya, his cousin, had convinced his parents to attend what Naoya call "a school with better education," named Yokia Academy.

"I can't believe Naoya managed to convince them to send me somewhere else." Said Hiero who made no effort to show that he was still pissed off.

Hiero was currently waiting for the bus to take him to the new school. He was waiting in the new uniform which consisted of a white shirt, tie and green pants and blazer. Soon a bus pulled up and opened the door to the creepiest bus driver Hiero had ever seen.

"Great, the bus driver already looks suspicious and I'm not even at the school yet." Hiero thought to himself

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get on." Said the bus driver

"Yeah, yeah lets go." Said Hiero

Grudgingly getting on to the to see that no one else was on only got Hiero angry because he had no idea what Naoya was trying to pull.

"Hey, whats Yokai Academy like." Hiero called to the bus driver

"You'll see when you get there." Said the bus driver after a creepy chuckle

"Oh boy, how I love when people are being cryptic." Hiero thought to himself sarcastically. Just then a small beeping noise came from his COMP. It was a message from Naoya.

"Oh great, what does he want know." Hiero said as he opened the e-mail

"This will probably be the last e-mail you'll get for a while so try to enjoy your stay at Yokia Academy while you're there. And one last thing, do try to survive." Was what the message said.

Hiero felt like throwing the COMP across the bus when he read the last part of the message.

"That's it; I'm going to strangle Naoya when I get back." Hiero thought to himself.

Just then the bus stopped so quickly that Hiero almost fell out of his seat.

"Already at the school." said Hiero

"No, just picking up the other student." said the us driver.

Then a man about my age entered the bus. He had short brown hair and the same uniform as me. He saw me (and looked a little surprised) and came up to greet me.

"Hi, my names Tskune Aono nice to meet you." said Tskune

"Hiero Okawa, likewise." said Hiero

"So how did you find out about Yokai Acedemy?" asked Tskune

"My cousin." Hiero said slightly annoyed. "So what kind of place is Yokia Academy?"

"It's not really a place i can put into words." said Tskune

"Thats a shame." said Hiero

"We're here." The bus driver called

Hiero got off the bus to find himself in front of the woods with nothing but bare trees.

"Come on I'll show you around maybe we can meet up with some of my friends on the way." said Tskune

I was about to walk off when the bus driver called me back. "Hey kid you might want to be careful around here. This students in this school are different from others but you are different from them in a different way from Tskune. So watch your back." After that the bus took off.

"Great; well at least my powers from the Bels didn't disappear after the lockdown so if I got to survive at least I have a means." Said Hiero confidently

Hiero started making his way to the school. Unknown to him however, was that this was a school for monsters.

**A/N: My third story that popped into my head a couple of days ago. I was caught between making him Tiffia's Familiar of Zero and this. This won out. Hopefully this comes out alright. One last thing, the story is set in the second season and I will be following the manga. Please review. This is at a later date but I have edited the first chapter a little bit. Enjoy**


End file.
